


Behind Bedroom Doors

by pt_tucker



Series: In My Bedroom (There Be Naked People) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Cloud Strife, Dominant Genesis Rhapsodos, Established Relationship, First Time (sort of), Light Bondage, Light Paddling, M/M, Submissive Sephiroth, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Be careful opening your bedroom door. You can never be too certain what you're going to find there.(It's Sephiroth, naked and bound, and oh Gaia Cloud doesn't know what he's supposed to do.)





	Behind Bedroom Doors

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I'm writing this with the assumption that Zack is nineteen while Cloud is eighteen, and are therefore both adults. Also, there is a canonical power imbalance between them and the other three relating to their military ranks, but we're all going to pretend that it wouldn't negatively affect their relationships (even if it is a valid point brought up in the fic itself).
> 
> Also, this fic is primarily G/C/S even though they're in an overall relationship with Angeal and Zack included. Don't worry, those two will be the focus of the next in the series. ;)

Cloud pushed open the bedroom door with one hand, his other already poised to toss his shirt into some distant corner of the room where it would be found and glared at by Genesis later. He froze at the sight that greeted him from the bed. _W-What? Who?_

Getting ahold of himself, he darted backwards. Right into someone else. He was unable to look away, even as he attempted to blindly fumble past whoever was blocking his path: Genesis or Angeal or Zack, or, hell, _Kunsel_ for all he knew right then. He didn’t care who it was, he just needed them to _move_ so he could get out of here before Sephiroth-

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Genesis murmured, his hair tickling Cloud’s cheek as he leaned down to speak directly into his ear. 

Gloved hands settled themselves on Cloud’s hips, and then Cloud was stuck. He could maybe wrestle his way out of Zack’s grip, if only because Zack was always easily distracted by sudden unexpected kisses, but Genesis was another matter entirely.

Trapped, Cloud, finally, looked away from the bed. From the person _on_ the bed. 

Gaia, had his face always been this hot?

Genesis tsked behind him and then there was a hand underneath his chin, directing Cloud’s gaze back towards the _General of all of SOLDIER._ Naked and bound and-

Unfortunately, Genesis was smart enough to wrap his other arm around Cloud’s waist, so Cloud couldn’t even bolt through his unguarded side.

“You can look. He _is_ your lover.”

Yes, he was. They all were. But that didn’t mean Cloud wasn’t the newest member of a long-established group, barely in their beds a month and still uncertain how he was supposed to proceed every time he so much as saw one of them without their shirt on. He couldn’t just walk in on Sephiroth like _that_ and _take_ him. 

Except, apparently, he could, if Genesis’ reaction was anything to go by.

“You’re free to do as you please with him,” Genesis said, as if sensing his thoughts, “He’s already agreed and, if I’m to be honest, he seems rather excited about the idea.” Genesis released his chin so that his hand could trail across Cloud’s bare shoulders. “And I’m excited to watch, if you’ll allow it.”

“Gen.” The word came out garbled, barely recognizable as a name.

Genesis released him and stepped back. He indicated the living room with an outstretched arm. “Or, if you’d rather leave, you’re free to go to your room and take care of that as you see fit.” He sent a pointed look towards Cloud’s crotch.

Cloud bit his lip. Gaia. What a terrible, terrible, wonderful choice. 

“I can do whatever I want with him?” he asked, not as timidly as he would have imagined. His face surely looked as if he’d spent the past week at Costa del Sol without sunscreen, but inside he burned with a different kind of heat. If Genesis wasn’t joking and if Sephiroth truly agreed…

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his younger self was screaming at him for hesitating. Gaia. Sephiroth. Bound and on his _knees._

Genesis shrugged. “There are, naturally, some restrictions, but I highly doubt you’ll manage to break any of his rules, accidentally or otherwise.”

Cloud nodded. That made sense. He’d known they played these sort of games - Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth - and he’d seen Sephiroth come out of the bedroom looking…a little worse for wear. Cloud hadn’t been expecting to join in, at least not so soon, but certainly whatever the three of them normally got up to together was far above Cloud’s league. He doubted he’d even come close.

He looked at Sephiroth. He let his shirt fall to the floor.

“Okay.” 

Genesis grinned and it made something inside Cloud flutter and not in the same way that Zack’s grins did. It was more in the ‘holy shit he’s so hot and Sephiroth is so hot and I’m about to fuck one while the other watches holy shit holy shit’ kind of way. 

Cloud felt something touch his lower back, and then Genesis was pushing him into the room and towards the bed. He left Cloud at the foot of it and sauntered over to the dresser on the side of the bedroom and pulled himself up onto it. Genesis looked completely at home as he crossed his legs and placed his hands atop one knee. 

Waiting for the show to begin.

Cloud’s thoughts jumped to Angeal for a split second - how often did one of the three just sit there and watch? - before they returned to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth, who was naked, save for the black collar and attached leash that linked him to the headboard. Dark cloth wrapped around his eyes and his mouth and his wrists, the latter of which were resting on his lower back as he bent forward on his knees, his ass pointing invitingly towards the door. Towards Cloud.

He tentatively touched the flimsy restraints. There was no way any type of cloth was going to keep Sephiroth’s wrists bound if he didn’t want them bound, no matter the material it was made of. Cloud sent a glance towards Genesis.

The man shrugged. “There’s little point in using anything else.” A wicked grin curled his lips. “We’ve incorporated it into our play. If he tears the cloth, he gets punished.”

Sephiroth let out an audible breath. Cloud couldn’t agree more. 

Pushing aside the images that the word ‘punished’ brought up - for now - Cloud glided his hands along Sephiroth’s arms until he reached his shoulders. He trailed his fingers across Sephiroth’s shoulder blades, marveling at how Sephiroth’s muscles rippled underneath his fingertips.

Gaia. He was really doing this.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He looked to Genesis for guidance. Genesis merely raised an eyebrow in response.

Cloud inhaled and nodded to himself. Right. He was in charge here. Apparently. Somehow.

Biting his lip, he dipped his hand down between Sephiroth’s open thighs. He rubbed a finger against his cock, which was not only completely erect but also dribbling precum onto the blanket beneath him. The vibrating cockring probably had something to do with that. As did the string of materia beads trailing out of Sephiroth’s ass. 

Cloud picked up one of the materia. Sephiroth jerked forward as if he’d been stabbed, a low keen escaping from behind the gag. Cloud quickly dropped it.

Genesis looked far too amused. 

Cloud continued his examination. Aside from the materia string and the cockring, the only other toys Cloud could see were the two clamps attached to Sephiroth’s nipples, which were tight enough to make Sephiroth shudder when Cloud tugged on the small chain that ran between them.

Stepping back, Cloud eyed Sephiroth who, despite his apparent unending patience, was obviously straining if you knew just where to look. He was far too tense to not be actively stopping himself from fidgeting.

“How long has he been like this?”

“We weren’t certain what time you’d be off patrol. We have access to your schedule, of course-” _Of course_. Who was going to stop Commander Rhapsodos and General Sephiroth from viewing the trooper division’s files? “-but you know how these things go.” Genesis waved a hand, as if it explained the vague ‘things.’ 

Yeah. It was kinda hard to stick to a schedule when threats could pop up at the drop of a hat, and the troopers might be needed for anything from fighting monsters to guarding some lowly executive not worthy of the Turk’s protection.

“And I’ll bet you enjoy getting him worked up well in advance, don’t you?” Cloud asked dryly.

“Sephiroth enjoys the foreplay.”

Both Cloud and Sephiroth snorted at that. _Sephiroth_ enjoyed the foreplay. Sure.

Genesis ignored them both, instead choosing to tap an imaginary watch on his wrist. “I must say, though, it’s running a little long even for him.”

And just like that, whatever small light of confidence Cloud had carefully been nurturing as he’d loosened up enough to joke snuffed out as he was faced with the fact that he was doing this. For real. Right now. While Genesis sat over there was that stupid smirk on his face and judged him the entire time.

Cloud fiddled with a piece of Sephiroth’s hair, no doubt annoying the man himself, but, well, it wasn’t as if he could complain right then, could he?

He was all too aware of Genesis’ movements as he slipped off the dresser and sidled up behind him.

“Shall I guide you?” he asked, taking Cloud’s hand and running it down Sephiroth’s spine. Sephiroth arched.

Cloud considered it for a moment before shaking his head. He didn’t want to disappoint them. “No. I got this. I just need you to take that out.” He nodded towards the string of materia. Whoever had originally thought to take something that could literally _kill_ you and put them on a string to be stuck up someone’s ass was either insane or… no, they were just insane.

Genesis frowned. “We’ll have to increase your materia training time.” 

Cloud shrugged. “You always say that.” Soon all he’d be doing was materia training, if Genesis kept having his way.

Genesis grabbed one of the green orbs. This time Sephiroth didn’t jerk forward, but he did moan as the materia started to glow. Genesis hummed as he pulled. 

Cloud’s gaze slid to Sephiroth’s legs, which had begun to shake now that the beads were slowly being popped out of him one by one.

“And you always fail to grasp the deeper concepts of the art,” Genesis replied. He stopped pulling, one materia stuck half in and half out of Sephiroth’s stretched hole. Sephiroth’s toes curled.

“Perhaps if we start with the summons next time…” Genesis murmured. “Normally I wouldn’t allow such an inept student to handle them, but you might require something more _pressing_ to force your concentration.”

Cloud was certain the Genesis was ten seconds away from abandoning their lover altogether in favor of dragging him down to the training room. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to practice with Sephiroth then,” Cloud said, taking pity on the ignored man. 

The materia were very bright, and Sephiroth’s panting was very loud.

It did the trick. Genesis’ attention shifted away from how he was going to cram complex materia theory that only he and the Materia Department cared about into Cloud’s head and back to their wreck of a lover, who looked about ready to collapse. Genesis grinned. And then he yanked. Sephiroth let out a long, garbled sound that might have been every curse known to man as the last few materia slid out of him.

“Unfortunately, Sephiroth is far too experienced for you to properly train with. He won’t react enough for you to gauge the strength of your casts. The puppy, on the other hand…” Genesis hummed to himself as he wandered off with the string of materia. Probably taking it to be washed. 

Cloud tried not to think about Zack in Sephiroth’s position. Really, really tried.

He used Genesis’ temporary departure to grab the lube and condoms out of the nightstand. He had himself wrapped up and well-oiled by the time Genesis came back with the now-clean materia, which the man promptly disregarded into one of the nearby drawers when he caught sight of Cloud.

“Eager, are we?”

Cloud pretended he couldn’t feel the heat on his face. “You said the foreplay was getting a little long.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Genesis went back to his position on the dresser. He spent a second getting himself situated before nodding at Cloud. “You may proceed.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, but he had kinda been waiting for him, so he couldn’t say anything. 

“Here I go,” he said, giving Sephiroth only a brief warning before he pushed himself into the still-loose hole.

Not that loose, though. It was Cloud’s turn to make noises as he began thrusting into him, hard and fast and demanding, not bothering with any of his usual gentleness. That materia string had been as long as Cloud’s arm. Sephiroth would survive Cloud’s dick.

He reached underneath to grab Sephiroth’s cock. The ring left his fingers tingly from the vibrations.

“Can I just take this off or is there some special key or…?” 

“Appleseed.”

Something clicked and the ring fell into his hand, the vibrations having stopped.

A voice-activated sex toy. Why was Cloud even surprised?

He tossed it at Genesis, who caught it easily enough, swinging it around his index finger lazily as he watched. Cloud glided his hand up and down Sephiroth’s cock as he fucked him.

“Careful, it’s against the rules for Sephiroth to orgasm first.”

Cloud stopped, and then some quiet, sadistic side of him that he hadn’t known he’d had spoke up and his hand began moving again. Sephiroth whimpered.

Despite it, Sephiroth almost managed to hold on. Almost. Cloud came not seconds after him and if Sephiroth had squeezed him just a little bit tighter during those last few moments it might have been seconds earlier. But, unfortunately for Sephiroth, it was not.

Cloud bit his lip as the arousal-fueled haze left him. He probably shouldn’t have done that.

“What’s his punishment going to be?”

“Thirty swats is the generally agreed upon amount.”

Cloud ducked his head as he flushed. Gaia. Did they actually _spank_ Sephiroth? _General Sephiroth,_ the most distinguished SOLDIER in ShinRa history? Quite possibly the greatest warrior on the _entire_ planet?

Something in his expression must have shown his thoughts, as Genesis grinned and hopped off the dresser. “We use a paddle most of the time.” 

Cloud’s eyes widened as he bent down and pulled out what looked to be a solid metal paddle from the bottom-most dresser drawer. Gaia. You could go monster hunting with that that thing.

“Would you do the honors?” Genesis held out the paddle. 

“Me?” Cloud all but squeaked. 

“Normally Angeal is the one to administer punishment, but seeing as he’s currently not here and I’m about to be busy, that leaves you.”

“Busy?” Cloud asked. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid, all of his braincells having fled at the idea of _him_ paddling _Sephiroth_.

“Yes.” As if to emphasize his point, Genesis tore the cloth that gagged Sephiroth and then grabbed a handful of silver hair and yanked him towards his cock. Cloud gaped like a fish.

You didn’t just _pull_ on Sephiroth’s hair like that. Except, apparently, you did, if you were Genesis, the man seemingly not terrified of putting his dick in Sephiroth’s mouth directly after doing what no other person would even _think_ to do.

Genesis’ eyelids fluttered as he slipped himself between Sephiroth’s lips. 

Cloud eyed the paddle after enough time had passed to indicate Sephiroth wasn’t about to castrate Genesis for daring to abuse his precious locks. “You want me to do it now?” 

The ‘while Sephiroth’s teeth are very near a very important piece of you’ went unspoken, but was heavily implied.

Genesis’ lips quirked. “Don’t worry. He’s well-trained.”

And Cloud probably couldn’t even redden Sephiroth’s skin if he tried. But still…

Pulling out, finally - Gaia, what had Sephiroth been thinking, what with Cloud just hanging out with his softening cock in his ass? - Cloud took a moment to toss the condom into the nearby trash bin before giving Sephiroth a light swat. He hit him a little harder when neither Sephiroth nor Genesis reacted and then a little harder still when Genesis raised an eyebrow at him.

He was on his nineteenth swing - and Genesis was well on his way to coming in Sephiroth’s mouth - when the bedroom door opened. Everyone froze.

Or, well, everyone _should_ have frozen. He and Zack certainly did. Genesis didn’t seem to care and, if his relaxed expression was anything to go by, Sephiroth didn’t either. 

“I’ll just- uh- in the kitchen- food- yeah-” Zack spun on his heel, only to run face-first into Angeal’s chest when the man appeared out of nowhere. Angeal spun Zack back around and blocked him in, in almost the exact same manner that Genesis had blocked Cloud.

Cloud’s eyes narrowed.

“No need to be shy, puppy,” Angeal said. 

“Uh…”

“Unless you’re planning to go sit in the living room and watch TV by yourself?” Angeal had enough class to not add ‘while the rest of us are in here fucking without you.’

Zack blinked. And then he grinned. “Well, when you put it like that…”

They didn’t bother closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you all thought! Comments & kudos are love. <3


End file.
